Arrested
by spoony monster
Summary: Neither Axel or Roxas could look their parents in the eye when they came to pick them up at the police station. Awkward smutfic.


I HAVE NEVER FAPPED SO MUCH WHILE WRITING A FANFIC IN MY LIFE!

* * *

"Axel, I wanna have sex,"

With one statement came chaos. There was a screech and a swerve, and a squirrel launched itself out of harm's way and Axel's station-wagon fish-tailed dangerously all over the road before he managed to regain control. With a few more squeals from weather-worn tires, the car was once again driving on the correct side of the road like nothing had even happened in the first place. Axel blinked his eyes rapidly, his hands trembling, quickly looking between the road and Roxas, who was sitting there equally wide-eyed and clutching the seat.

"What did you say?" Axel asked. Had he heard that correctly or were his ears were playing tricks on him again? Hormones were a bitch.

Roxas just sat there, his heart pounding in his throat, partially from the fact that Axel had nearly sent them crashing into a tree, but mostly because holy fuck, _did he really just say that out loud? _Shit. "I, uh... I said I wanna have sex," he mumbled, just barely loud enough for Axel to hear. But hear he did, and his stomach gave an uncomfortable lurch.

"Roxas, could you please not spring that on me while I'm driving?" Axel sighed, his hand over his heart to quell the pounding in his chest. He felt very nervous all of a sudden, and he didn't think it had anything to do with his driving.

There was an awkward silence between the two boys for several minutes; Axel was trying to keep his attention on the road, and _not_ think about Roxas's request, as night-driving wasn't his greatest skill, even without the thought of a very naked Roxas, and Roxas fiddled with a zipper on his backpack, trying not to drown in his embarrassment. Roxas's face was burning. He had been rehearsing this in his head for days, and the scenarios in his head involved a lot more seduction and romance and a lot less of Axel trying to crash the car.

Why did he even think it was a good idea to just blurt that out anyway? Especially when Axel's driving could get them both killed.

After several minutes, Axel stole a few glances at Roxas out of the corner of his eye. Roxas was trying very hard to shrink to the size of a rodent, or at least pretend to. Axel tried to keep his attention on the blond for a second. He was beginning to think that he'd overreacted, and he felt like a dick. Should he start some conversation? "So," he began. Roxas's head twitched slightly in Axel's direction. "Are you serious? Do you really wanna... you know..."

Roxas lowered his head, trying to hide his embarrassment. His face was now a similar color to Axel's hair. "Um, yeah,"

"Right now?"

"When else is there?"

"I dunno, sometime when we have a bed?"

"When are we ever near a bed when there aren't parents home?"

Axel paused for a second before answering. "Good point,"

Another pause.

"I don't have anything to use as lube," Axel said.

Roxas dug through his backpack for a moment, pulling out two unopened boxes. "I, uh, have some lube and condoms in my backpack," He said shyly.

Axel was quiet for a moment. "So you were planning this?"

"Kinda,"

"So, do you just wanna park somewhere...?" Axel asked.

"... Sure," Roxas answered.

Axel thought about it for a second and turned his blinker on, turning the corner a bit too sharply and throwing Roxas around in his seat a little bit. Axel wasn't the safest driver to begin with, but with the combined thoughts of his blond lover and sex on his mind, he was starting to scare Roxas a little bit.

"Where are we going?" Roxas asked after regaining his balance.

"Mooglemart. Back parking lot,"

"Seriously? Mooglemart?"

"Do you have a better place in mind?"

Roxas shut up after that.

Axel pulled into Mooglemart moments later, silently scouting his way around the building and finding a secluded spot under a broken parking lot lamp, far enough away from the receiving docks where it would be unlikely that they would be discovered by any late-night employees unloading trucks. Axel turned off his station-wagon and turned to look at Roxas, who was shyly glancing at him out of the corner of his eye. Neither of them moved for a few moments, just nervously glanced at each other, because neither of them really knew how they should proceed; Axel had only done this enough times that he could count it on one hand, and half of that was with girls, and he was Roxas's first boyfriend so to say that Roxas was completely clueless was the understatement of the year. Roxas was beginning to think that maybe he should have waited until another night to bring it up, but with all the, um, _sexually charged_ dreams he'd been having about the redhead lately, a lot of late-night fapping just wasn't cutting it anymore. He wanted Axel and he wanted Axel bad.

"So..." Axel began, dropping his sentence in hopes that Roxas would take it somewhere.

"Yeah..." was all Roxas could offer.

Another moment of awkward silence.

Axel leaned over his seat and pressed a soft kiss to Roxas's lips, catching him by surprise. It took a few seconds for Roxas's brain to catch up, but he responded enthusiastically, and it hit them both that, yes, this really was happening. They really were making out in Axel's car in a parking lot in the middle of the night. And it was very likely going to lead to something a lot more naked and sweaty. Soft kisses became hard and needy and Roxas spun in his seat to try and face Axel, his seatbelt making that a little harder than he would have liked. Roxas unbuckled himself and suggetsted "Let's move to the back seat,"

Axel didn't hesitate, leaving one more kiss on Roxas's lips before unbuckling his seatbelt and climbing over his seat, clumsily reaching between the back seat and the side of the car for the lever that would fold the back of the seat forward, giving them a little more room to work with. Roxas followed and latched his lips to Axel's neck just as the seat came forward. Axel sat back and pulled Roxas into his lap, leaving a series of soft kisses along Roxas's jaw, kissing down his throat and biting hard at Roxas's collarbone. Roxas gasped at the pain, feeling his body flush when Axel's tongue licked at his new love-bite before he felt lips tenderly kiss it. Roxas wrapped his arms around Axel's neck, leaving a few of his own kisses at the small amount of neck that wasn't covered either by t-shirt or red hair. Axel suddenly pinned Roxas on his back to the seat, eliciting a gasp of surprise as he connected their mouths again in what started as a very sloppy kiss, all teeth and tongue until Roxas grabbed the sides of Axel's face, holding his head steady so he could get a proper taste before those lips moved to start exploring his body.

Roxas slipped his fingers into Axel's hair, jumping a little as hands found their way under his shirt, fingertips ghosting along the skin of his stomach. Roxas tangled red hair around his fingers, Axel groaning a little at the light pain and the weird tingle it sent through his loins. Axel grunted, his pants feeling uncomfortably tight.

"Axel," Roxas all but moaned when Axel's teeth found their way to his throat again, biting and sucking and leaving another bruise that Roxas was already trying to figure out how to explain to his parents; he didn't think they'd buy the excuse again that he got hit with a softball in gym class.

All thoughts about gym class were erased when Axel's lips left his neck, Roxas shivered as Axel's breath ghosted along the places still wet with saliva and whined at the loss of contact. Roxas was about to grab Axel's face and bring it back down to roam his body but stopped when he noticed just how intently he was staring down at him.

"Why'd you stop?"

"You sure you're ready for this?" Axel asked. "You barely even let me kiss you and what you're asking for is one hell of a step beyond kissing."

"I know it is,"

"Roxas—" Axel was cut short by a kiss.

"Ax, I'm sure. Now fuck me before I turn this around and fuck you,"

That was all the reassurance he needed.

Axel reconnected their lips, Roxas grunting in surprise, but retaliating with more vigor than he ever would have normally. This caught Axel off guard. Roxas had never been this responsive. Usually, Roxas was very reserved when it came to fooling around. Roxas was always up for cuddling and light affection, but when it came to kissing and really touching each other, Roxas always pulled away, or at the very least, only responded enough to where it wasn't too horribly awkward. There were times where Axel wondered whether Roxas was having regrets about the decision to step up their relationship.

But if Axel was doubting it before, he certainly wasn't now. Roxas was almost squirming beneath him as he ran his hands over Roxas's body and it was leaving him with quite a predicament in his pants.

Roxas's face flushed and his entire body suddenly felt very hot when his shirt slipped over his head, getting caught on his ears for a second before Axel managed to unhook it and throw it in the general direction of the front seat. Roxas suddenly felt very self-conscious, squirming even more as Axel stared for a moment, before those lips started trailing their way across his chest and down his stomach, licking and biting in just the right places. Roxas reached his hands down and started tugging clumsily at Axel's shirt, the redhead stopped licking Roxas's flesh long enough to pull his shirt over his head, grunting in surprise as Roxas was now sitting upright, his lips suddenly attacking Axel's and nervous hands rubbing over Axel's chest, pausing every so often to really feel the curve of Axel's collarbones and the light definition of the muscles in Axel's chest. Over the last few months, Axel had been working out almost obsessively in order to look as good as possible for Roxas, and his efforts seemed to have paid off, as Roxas's mouth had left his and blue eyes were taking him in, fingers raking across his body as Roxas tried to process the fact that Axel just looked so damn good. Roxas felt really squishy all of a sudden.

"When did you get this hot?" Roxas asked, his voice somewhat deeper with his desire. "You used to be scrawny as hell."

Axel didn't answer straight away, just grabbed Roxas's face and left a tingling kiss on his lips before slowly pulling away. "Why? Do you like?"

Roxas connected their lips again, keeping it agonizingly short. "I'm not complaining," he purred against Axel's lips. Axel almost came in his pants at Roxas's tone of voice, letting loose a quiet moan that made Roxas give the redhead the greatest predatory grin he could muster. Everything was a blur as Axel was all of a sudden on his back, pain radiating through the back of his skull and shoulder blades from where Roxas shoved him down. Roxas re-situated himself so that he was sitting straddled over Axel's lap, grinding himself over the bulge in Axel's pants for good measure.

"You're like, really hard right now, aren't you?" Roxas asked with another grind of his hips. Axel made a noise that was somewhat between a moan and a sigh, gripping Roxas's bare shoulders with his hands. It was when he noticed the obvious bulge in Roxas's pants that his cock twitched and his hands made their way downward until they rested on Roxas's backside, snaking under his pants and boxers and grabbing a handful of ass that elicited a squeak of surprise from the blond. It was Axel's turn to sport the wicked grin.

Roxas squeaked again as Axel rolled them over, grinding his erection against Roxas's through their pants, enjoying the most delicious of noises that erupted from Roxas's pretty pink lips before capturing those lips one last time before making to remove the final barricades that prevented him from having the blond in his entirety.

Axel hooked his fingers under Roxas's waistband, slipping his pants and boxers together down his slim hips, Roxas's cock popping up and laying flat across his stomach as soon as it was free. Axel slowly slipped Roxas's pants the rest of the way down his legs, slipping off his shoes and socks in the process. Roxas was wiggling now, letting out small whimpers and allowing his hands to explore his own body; he wanted to be touched and Axel certainly wasn't doing it.

"Axel... please," Roxas gasped.

Axel let out a deep chuckle that made Roxas's private parts tingle in a manner that he really really liked. "Please what?"

Roxas reached a hand down to his neglected cock, growling in frustration as Axel slapped his hand away, growling out a very wicked-sounding "Not yet,"

Axel started kissing the skin around Roxas's pelvis, avoiding coming into contact with Roxas's cock, much to the blond's chagrin. It was Roxas's growl of frustration that had Axel grinning against Roxas's skin, before he finally dragged his tongue along the underside of Roxas's dick. Roxas let out his first real moan when his cock was suddenly enveloped in something warm and moist, and Axel sucked hard.

"Oh my fucking god," Roxas gasped, digging his hands into Axel's hair and tugging lightly. Axel moaned around Roxas, sending a tingle straight up his spine.

"Roxas," Axel said after releasing Roxas. "Grab your lube and condoms."

Axel didn't have to ask twice, as Roxas scrambled to right himself and grab his things from where he dropped them in the front seat when they were making out earlier, Axel shed himself of his own pants and underwear, sighing in relief when his erection was freed from their uncomfortable confines inside relatively tight pants. Roxas resurfaced moments later, tearing the box to the new bottle of lube to shreds in attempt to reach the contents inside. Axel grabbed it from his hands, instructing him to get started on the condoms while he took care of the lube.

"Turn around babe," Axel instructed, squeezing a small amount of the slippery substance onto his fingers to start off with.

Roxas turned his back on Axel, getting started on one of the condoms when he felt something cold and wet poke its way inside him. He flinched, dropping the condom and turning back around.

"Ow! What the hell? I don't even have the condom ready yet,"

"Lay back down and relax. Unless you really want this to hurt,"

Roxas glared at Axel before laying back down on his back again, wincing as Axel's finger probed his asshole again. It was very uncomfortable. Not quite painful, but definitely weird and uncomfortable.

A second finger entered, and Roxas decided, okay, this is painful.

"Axel!" He whined, squirming uncomfortably as Axel's fingers continued to move around inside him. Axel leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to Roxas's lips.

"You need to relax baby," He said against Roxas's lips. "It gets better, I promise you. But you need to relax."

Roxas tried to force his body to comply, finding that the looser his muscles were, the less it hurt and the easier it was for Axel to do what he was trying to do. A third finger joined the first two, and Roxas found that the initial sting wasn't as bad as he thought it would be and then Axel's fingers moved and -_oh god, yes!_

Axel took Roxas's cry of pleasure to mean that he was ready to go, and he grabbed the abandoned condom packet and opened it much easier than Roxas was able to, rolling it down his cock and lathering himself up with nearly half the bottle of lube before placing his manhood right against Roxas's asshole.

"Ready?"

Roxas nodded and braced himself as Axel slowly pushed his way way inside and holy motherfucking _fuckity fuck it felt like he was being ripped apart._ Roxas wrapped his arms around Axel's neck, clinging tightly until Axel had fully sheathed himself, and he whimpered. He knew this was supposed to hurt at first but holy mother of fuck; he was able to take Axel's fingers without too much trouble, but Axel's dick was a lot bigger than his fingers and Roxas didn't know what was supposed to happen next, but he did know that if Axel didn't do something soon, he was going to die. Axel planted several kisses along Roxas's neck, trying to calm his blond lover because by the feeling of the vice around his cock, Roxas wasn't very calm or relaxed. Roxas was breathing heavily and with every inhale, that vice got tighter and it was taking everything the redhead had to not just ram himself inside and fuck Roxas into next year.

"Roxas, baby," Axel gasped. "You're not relaxed."

"It really fucking hurts..." Roxas whispered.

Axel kissed Roxas as a distraction, alternating between short and sweet kisses with longer messier ones, pulling away when he felt Roxas's body loosen in just the slightest amount.

"Roxas," Another quick kiss. "I don't know how much longer I can sit here without moving."

"Then fuck me already," Roxas whined.

He regretted that almost immediately; when Axel started moving, albeit slowly, it was just like rubbing salt in the wound, even with the shit-ton of lube that was moving things along. Roxas clung tightly to Axel, willing his body to relax, but finding it very hard because of the new intrusion pushing in and pulling out. No matter how hard Roxas was trying to override it mentally, his body was telling him that it was something that shouldn't be there. He body was reacting, his hips moving as Axel thrusted.

This encouraged Axel to pick up his pace and Roxas was really starting to regret this decision, when the angle of Axel's thrusts changed and he all of a sudden hit that spot from earlier dead on, and Roxas's back arched and he let out a loud whimper, wrapping his legs tightly around Axel's waist to try and keep him on that same track, hitting that mystery spot in just the same manner. And it felt _really really good_.

Axel noticed this change and held tighter to Roxas.

"Do you like that?" He asked, thrusting harder and deeper for good measure. Roxas replied with a cry of Axel's name, too caught up in this new feeling to really pay much attention to anything Axel was saying Roxas squirmed, trying to angle his own hips so that he was getting the most out of Axel's hard movements, but at the same time so that his own throbbing cock was trapped between his and Axel's writhing bodies, receiving the friction he so desperately needed. It still hurt, but Roxas all but forgot about it as Axel violently pounded into his sweet spot.

The car was rocking violently, Axel releasing a string of delicious noises and pants that made Roxas's cock want to explode. He could feel his balls tightening, but he tried to will it away. As much as he really wanted to come, he was enjoying this too much to let it be over too quickly.

Tap tap tap.

"Oh my god, Roxas!" Axel moaned as Roxas tightened around his cock ever so slightly. They were both so incredibly close. Just a few more thrusts...

Tap tap tap.

Roxas wanted to cry when Axel suddenly stopped, letting out a pitiful whine and wiggling to try and coerce Axel into pounding him once again.

"Axel, why did you...?" but Axel was looking out the station-wagon's window, almost terrified.

Tap tap tap.

Roxas turned his head in the direction of the tapping, scrambling for Axel's t-shirt to cover himself up when he saw a person's face against the window, aiming a flashlight into the car and illuminating both of their horrified faces. Roxas felt his stomach drop when he noticed the police uniform.

"Do you boys want to get dressed and step out of the car for a minute?"

x -

As it turned out, the parking lot lamp they had parked under wasn't even broken; it just had a habit of flicking off and then on again after a few minutes, but Axel and Roxas had been too enamored in what they were doing that they never noticed the light flicker back on. A Mooglemart employee _did_, however, when he had stepped outside for a smoke break and noticed the rocking in Axel's car. He had informed his boss of it, who had called the police, who had then interrupted them before either of them had a chance to finish.

Which leads us to here, where Axel and Roxas currently sat somewhere in the back of the police building, awaiting the arrival of both of their parents,and the doom that would surely follow. Axel looked like he wanted to throw up, and Roxas was currently suffering with the worst case of blue balls he'd ever had in his life, as well as a very sore backside.

The two boys hadn't said a single word to each other since they were pulled out of Axel's station-wagon. It was nearing four in the morning and they had been sitting here for almost two hours now, answering the officers' questions and trying to talk their way out of the possibility of public indecency charges. They were both drowning in their own individual forms of embarrassment and worry.

Mostly worry because of the fact that neither of their parents knew the true nature of their relationship. They had been best friends since they were little kids, and to their parents that's all they were. That's why Roxas always pulled away from any extremely intimate forms of affection. He wanted to make out and fool around just as much as Axel did, but both of their parents had bad habits of just barging into bedrooms, and Roxas was afraid of what might happen to them if their parents walked in on them sucking face. Especially if Axel;s parents found out.

Roxas knew his parents were somewhat okay with homosexuality; he had an older brother who was gay, and though his parents weren't very fond of any of his brother's boyfriends (especially his current one), they accepted that it was a part of who he was and never tried to force anything on him.

Axel's parents, however, were a different story. They were strict catholic and went to church every sunday, and Roxas knew for a fact that Axel's father had said some negative things about Roxas's brother when he came out in high school.

Roxas was terrified that this would bring a forceful end to their relationship. Though Axel only had a few weeks until he turned eighteen, therefore being able to legally do what he wanted without needing parental permission, Roxas had just turned seventeen and had a whole year before he had the same freedom.

Roxas reached out and laced his fingers with Axel's, distracting Axel from his own thoughts. Axel turned his head, to see Roxas looking at him with big blue eyes.

"Hey," Axel said with a soft smile, which Roxas shyly returned.

"What a way to come out to our parents," Roxas said, his voice a little hoarse.

Axel tightened his grip on Roxas's hand, his face a little green. Roxas carefully slid across the bench they were sitting on until he was directly against Axel's side; Axel let go of Roxas's hand and opted to wrap an arm around the blond's shoulder instead. Roxas laid his head on the redhead's shoulder, and Axel placed a soft kiss in blond hair.

They sat like that for several minutes, in complete silence.

"I... really liked it, Ax. You know?" Roxas said.

"... Really?"

"Yeah," Roxas paused. "I'm probably gonna be grounded for the next year, but I don't regret it."

Axel reached a hand around and turned Roxas's face so that he could press a gentle kiss to those lips he loved so much. "Neither do I,"

They unwrapped themselves from each other as the door opened, and the police officer that had interrupted them the first time entered the room.

"Axel, your parents are here to get you." The officer looked at them suspiciously, before turning his gaze directly at Roxas. "Yours will be here momentarily." He motioned for Axel to follow him and then left the room.

Axel sighed and stood up, the sick feeling returning. He turned back around to look at Roxas with a smile.

"I'll call you tomorrow?" He said. "If my parents haven't burned me at the stake, that is."

"Yeah," Roxas smiled. "I'll be waiting."

-whispers- I kinda rushed the ending because I was tired of working on it.


End file.
